yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
List of Friends episodes
Friends logo from the opening sequence of the series. The American sitcom Friends was created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, and produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television for NBC. The series began with the pilot episode, which was broadcast on September 22, 1994; the series finished its ten-season run on May 6, 2004, with 236 episodes. On average, they are 22–23 minutes long, for a 30-minute time slot including commercial breaks. The series narrative follows six friends living and working in New York City: Ross Geller, Rachel Green, Monica Geller, Chandler Bing, Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay, played by David Schwimmer, Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Matthew Perry, Matt LeBlanc and Lisa Kudrow respectively. All episodes were filmed at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. The fourth season finale, "The One with Ross's Wedding", however, was filmed on location in London, UK in front of a British studio audience.1 In addition to the episodes, three specials were produced. In Friends: The Stuff You've Never Seen, broadcast following "The One with Joey's New Brain" on February 15, 2001, Conan O'Brien hosted a light-hearted discussion with the main cast on the Central Perk set – the fictional coffee house which featured prominently in the series. The special introduced outtakes from past episodes. The two-part retrospective special The One with All the Other Ones was broadcast before the one-hour series finale "The Last One" on May 6, 2004, and features clips from past episodes and interviews with the cast. All episodes have been released on VHS, DVD, Blu-ray, and Netflix. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1994–95) Main article: Friends (season 1) Season 2 (1995–96) Main article: Friends (season 2) Season 3 (1996–97) Main article: Friends (season 3) Season 4 (1997–98) Main article: Friends (season 4) Season 5 (1998–99) Main article: Friends (season 5) Season 6 (1999–2000) Main article: Friends (season 6) Season 7 (2000–01) Main article: Friends (season 7) Special (2001) Season 8 (2001–02) Main article: Friends (season 8) Season 9 (2002–03) Main article: Friends (season 9) Season 10 (2003–04) Main article: Friends (season 10) Special (2004) Ratings Friends'' : U.S. viewers per episode (millions)' Audience measurement performed by Nielsen Media Research.needed Notes # '^''' Alternative titles given to the pilot episode are "The One Where Monica Gets a Roommate", "The One Where It All Began" and "The First One".3 # ^ '''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i These episodes originally aired as a single double-length episode but are sometimes split into two episodes for syndication, reruns and DVD presentation. References ; Specific # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Sangster & Bailey, p. 11. # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' ''x'' ''y'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' ''x'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r'' ''s'' ''t'' ''u'' ''v'' ''w'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k'' ''l'' ''m'' ''n'' ''o'' ''p'' ''q'' ''r''' ; General * ; Bibliography * * External links * Friends portal * List of ''Friends episodes on IMDb * List of Friends episodes at TV.com * Friends at epguides.com